


You Who Kissed Me

by AngieOwlie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Thor is just like a little puppy, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: As it turns out, Loki reallywashere, in this room, before him, with the wine stopper caught in his hand. And Thor is all too glad he gets to keep his word and deliver that hug.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	You Who Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished rewatching the entire MCU (and had a blast introducing my parents to it XD) and I really wanted to write something for Thorki! Because oh my gosh, they deserve so much love T0T
> 
> I only just started reading some of the wonderful Thorki fics here on AO3, but I'm guessing this scene has probably been done a million times before? XD;; Aahh anyways, here's my take on it!

“Thank you,” said Thor. He tossed the wine stopper lightly in his hand. “If you were here I might even give you a hug,” and he threw it at Loki.  
  
The Loki illusion, or what he had thought to be one, caught it sharply without missing a beat.  
  
Thor stared, confused. If this Loki caught it, then...  
  
“I’m here.”   
  
That voice, oh, always that voice with its glint of mischief at the edge.  
  
A smile slowly reached Thor’s eye as those two little words pulled at his lips, and in two strides, had already crossed the room, enfolding Loki into his arms. He felt Loki stiffen, a _clunk_ on the floor where the stopper landed, then, as he relaxed, arms coming up — hesitant and careful, Loki requited the hug.  
  
“Oh, brother.” Thor buried his face deeper into Loki’s shoulder, feeling the coolness that’s billowed about his body ever since he could remember. He breathed in the scent of potions and parchment, and told himself this moment was real — his brother was here, _really_ here, in his arms — and the people of Asgard were safe, and all was going to be just fine.  
  
He sighed, content. “It’s been so long since we embraced like this.”  
  
A hand patted him. “I know.”  
  
“Been so long since I touched you.”  
  
“Well, you did just force me to do ‘get help’—”  
  
“Felt you against me like this—”  
  
“I — what?”  
  
“Shared contact between the two of us without knives or tricks—”  
  
“Alright, enough—”  
  
“I convinced myself that was just your way of showing affection—”  
  
“Would you like me to show some right now?”  
  
Thor laughed, clasping Loki on the back, making his brother draw his mouth into a tight line. “Always a ray of sunshine, brother. One of your many fine qualities.”  
  
“Yes. Well.” Loki shifted under Thor’s touch. “It makes up for your lack thereof.”  
  
Thor chuckled. Reaching out, he took Loki’s face gently in his hands and rested their foreheads together. “I could see now I was wrong about you, brother; I was wrong about a lot of things.” His eye flitted downwards, lingering softly on Loki’s lips. “Perhaps we...we could start over.” The tips of their noses brushed, and he was close, so close, he could feel Loki’s cool breath kissing upon his skin.  
  
Loki smirked, but didn’t back away. “Perhaps we could,” he said softly, and he closed his eyes, lips parting, and reached up to meet Thor—  
  
Footsteps thundered towards the room and before either of them could pull apart, the door flew open.  
  
“Your Majesty” — a woman’s voice announced — “it’s time for—”  
  
Loki froze, a mix of murder and mortification in his face. Whirling around, Thor took in the newcomer. “Oh, Valkyrie!” He put on a hasty smile. “My brother and I— We-we were just—”  
  
“I came to tell you, _Your Majesty_ ,” said Valkyrie, strolling in, a mix of boredom and disgust in _her_ face, “that the people are waiting. But please,” she held up her hands in feigned surrender, “don’t mind me at all. In fact...” she nabbed a bottle from the wine stand and backed swiftly out the room, “I’ll just take some of this and pretend I never saw,” she motioned vaguely at them, “whatever the hell this is.”  
  
“Y-yes, of course.” Thor cleared his throat. “Thank you, Valkyrie. We’ll be there shortly.”  
  
She took one last glance, a secret playing mockingly in her raised brows, and shut the door.  
  
Loki let out a strangled breath. “I am going to poison that woman.”  
  
If Thor heard him, he didn’t show it. Instead, he grinned thoughtfully. “You know, considering what she’s done for us, I think I shall give her a hug too.”  
  
With a scowl, Loki reopened the door. “Oh, enough of that, you oaf. The people await your presence.” He gestured for Thor to go first.  
  
Thor straightened, nodding once to himself. “Right, let’s do this.” But no sooner was he halfway out the door did he quickly spin around again. “But just one more thing—”  
  
And before Loki could roll his eyes and ask him what, Thor tilted up his chin and kissed him.  
  
Like a shooting star fleeting through the night, Thor was quick and gentle as he brushed his lips lightly against Loki before pulling away.  
  
And Loki, whose pale face had turned the same shade as Thor’s cape — as it always did whenever Thor pecked him on the cheek when they were children, looked away in alarm, a hand covering those lips made vulnerable by his brother.  
  
Thor smiled as he glanced down and patted delightfully at his hip. “You know, I do believe this is the first time a knife has not been found protruding out my side because we kissed.”  
  
Loki scowled, turning to face him. “Well, let’s just say I have decided to let you off easy this time, alright? What with you losing an eye, and your hammer, and your luscious long hair—”  
  
“You think my hair is luscious?”  
  
“—and might I remind you, brother, there is no _we_ — it’s always been _you_ who kissed _me_.”  
  
Thor smirked, crossing his arms. “You think too highly of yourself,” he teased. “You’re never going to find someone that way, you know.”  
  
“Oh, is that so? Because I thought I already have, and that person is standing right here.”  
  
Thor blinked. All of a sudden, the air around them felt very different.  
  
Realizing what he’d just implied, Loki flushed again and quickly grabbed Thor’s hand, tugging him out the door, all the while muttering wildly, “Y-you great big oaf, you. Come along, let’s get this over with...”  
  
And Thor, dazed in the head and feeling like he could quite possibly start shooting thunder from his fingertips again, followed along with a mix of joy and glee in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> Edit: I realize now that that last bit should change from "thunder" to "lightning" because although Thor is the God of Thunder, my brain forgot he is supposed to be shooting lightning instead XD;;


End file.
